Clupeonus
Clupeonus is a continent of the planet Nogonast, and the continent where Another Land takes place. To this year, its has sicteen countries History This is the History of the formation of all the countries of Clupeonus, to see the entire story of it, see: History of Clupeonus '' Clupeonus, before the Nogonast Official Time, was divided in many different regions, with their own culture.The most influyent ones being the Elobgian culture. There was a total of six cultures in the ancient Clupeonus, without counting their variations. These cultures didn't make contact with each other so often, the only cultures that mantain a relationship with each other was Grugevian and the Balnaruoan culture. An era called "The Mix" began when nations from other continents started coming to Clupeonus, many cultures were mixed, and many others were forgotten. This era is called ''"The Mix", for the mixed cultures that appeared in that time. Many years after The Mix, when the Nogonast Official Time was created and introduced to the world, countries were created and limits were made, then, all the countries, officially named the continent Clupeonus They made a currency called the Clupeo, that is still used in all Clupeonus. In the first years of Clupeonus, there where only seven countries, Seskaurus, Spiastan, Vostos, Grugeviburg (Sytorgabur, Smargoburg and Sloiraburg), Bluebalor, Skoulele and Pezulor. These seven countries were named after a while "The Seven Lands", until the year 75, when a part of Seskaurus, called the Smeuoria Peninsule, had such good economy, it separated itself from Seskaurus, becoming Smeuoria. In the year 76, Vostos wanted to make Smeuoria, part of Vostos, but the plan didn't worked out well. Seskaurus also tried to get Smeuoria back on 92, but failed. Years later, in Vostos, there was a state, that was getting really high in economy, this state was called Grielia's City', 'a''nd like Smeuoria, it wanted independence. In 283, the state of Grielia started fighting other states of Vostos in order to become a country itself. In 285, after many battles, Grielia gave up on being a country and continued being a state for some years. It wasn't until 307, 30 years later, when Grielia actually became a country, and separated itself from Vostos. Clupeonus had 9 countries by the years 307 to 358, in the year 359, Grielia had many financial problems, and became, once again, part of Vostos, this didn't last long, and a year later, in 359, Grielia became a country again. But, in 373, Grielia returned to Vostos, then separated in 412 for the final time. In the year 469, an organization was found, called the Union Of Nogonast, or the OUN. This organization was made to unite all the countries in Nogonast to talk about problems and make solutions to them. All countries in Clupeonus choosed a representant and sent him to the UON Center in the far continent, Conorgem to talk about some problems at Clupeonus. All the countries of Clupeonus accepted to enter and selected a representant, except Grielia. It wasn't until 492 when Grielia finally decided to enter the OUN. The year 542 was perhaps one of the worst years in not only the Clupeonus history, but all Nogonast History. In this year, many discussions were made in the OUN, but the one that made everybody alarmed was the disagreement of Seskaurus with Spiastan in some plans. That same year, Seskaurus declared war with Spiastan, and was known as the Clupeonus Large Battle, the first ever war in Clupeonus that would made all Nogonast put their eyes on Clupeonus. Seskaurus was allied with Vostos and Grielia, while Spiastan allied with Grugeviburg and Smeuoria. Neither Bluebalor, Skoulele or Pezulor participated in the war, except for helping victims. Seskaurus Army was considered to be the "bad one" and Spiastan was considered to be the "good one" even if both of the countries were defending their own rights. The Clupeonus Large Battle ended in 552, with the West Clupeonus (Spiastan and Grugeviburg) and Smeuoria victorious. When the war ended, Clupeonus became more silent to the world for some months. In 959, after years of not having new countries, the Seskaurus states, Astrines and Besmana wanted to separated themselves from Seskaurus, they tried to become part of Vostos, Seskaurus started a war with these two countries, while Vostos helped them. The war lasted six months until Seskaurus gave up. Astrines and Besmana, instead of becoming part of Vostos, decided to become countries at the last moment. Two years later, in the year 961, Zugren also separated from Seskaurus with no real problem. At the year 976, Spiastan was having internal problems, some regions wanted independence, a main reason for this was the culture, a region of Spiastan called the Criobé Peninsule had a totally diferent culture than the Spiastan one, other reason was the high economy in some regions, making them rich enough to be official countries. In 977, two new countries were born, Criobé and Revelencio. At the year 1054, a region of Grugeviburg separated from it, this region was known as South Grugeviburg, and later divided itself in two parts and changing its name to Sloiraburg and Smargoburg. Grugeviburg was still huge, and also changed its name to Sytorgaburg. Map Political Division Clupeonus has sixteen official countries since the year 1204. Here's a list of all the countries of Clupeonus and their population. Tourism in Clupeonus The Tourism is a main activity of Clupeonus, millions of visitors come every year to Clupeonus. The most visited countries are Seskaurus, Bluebalor, Criobé and Sytorgaburg. Countries like those, are mostly visited for them beautiful cities, culture, archeologycal places and more. Another reason for the tourists to come to a certain place is the events of the place, traditional food or to see impressive natural places that look amazing, formed by the own nature million of years ago. The least visited countries of Clupeonus are Zugren, Smeuoria and Grielia. Even if these countries have beautiful cities and more, tourists prefer going to other countries instead of them for reasons like the weather, problems and fights inside those countries. Smeuoria has grown in total of visitors, but it is still one of the least visited. Nation Terms Nations Terms are names given to some particular regions or nations. The Three Giants This is a title given to Spiastan, Seskaurus and the Kingdom of Bluebalor, as they are not only the biggest countries on Clupeonus, but also, they have a powerful army, and they are the richest countries in Seskaurus. In the game, these countries are full with cities and villages. This term was given by the nations themselves in the year 2048. In Another Land they celebrate the 100th anniversary of this nation term. The Wall Nations This is a title given to Besmana, Kingdom of Astrines and Zugren. The name was given by these countries themselves in 961. When Astrines and Besmana separated themselves from Seskaurus in the year 959, they tried to become part of Vostos, Seskaurus started a war with these two countries, while Vostos helped them. The war lasted six months until Seskaurus gave up. Astrines and Besmana, instead of becoming part of Vostos, decided to become countries. Two years later, in the year 961, Zugren also separated from Seskaurus with no problem. The same year, the three countries gave themselves a name, The Wall Nations, as they look like a wall, between Seskaurus and Vostos. Islands of Peace This title is given to the only islands in Clupeonus: Kingdom of Bluebalor, Pezulor and Skoulele. The name was given to these countries because they almost never participate in any war. The title was given in 2087, all the other nations of Clupeonus approved this name. Lands Of The Wisdom This tile is given to the three countries of Sytorgabur, Smargoburg and Sloiraburg. The name was given because those three countries where the homeland of the Grugevi people, an ancient civilization. These countries also have very similar names, all ending with ''"Burg" wich means "Home" in Grugevian. The name was first given in the year 1228, officialy as "The Three Lands of Wisdom", coming from the ancient Grugevian word, Tidelasa that literally translates to "The Lands Of The Wisdom", the name was changed to "The Lands Of The Wisdom" years later in 1230. This name mantain exactly the same until 1268 when the name was changed to Lands Of The Wisdom and has remained the same since then. Category:Continents Category:Another Land